In the medical field, to prevent errors from occurring in medical practices, such as medicine preparation and injection of medicine into patients, many efforts have been made. For example, in preparing liquid medicines for an injection of a Ringer's solution, doctors or nurses have copied down the names and amounts of liquid medicines injected into Ringer's solution bags on the Ringer's solution bags, with a writing tool including a marker pen. Patent Literature 1 below suggests writing, as a history, data in which identifiers of operators, patients, and used medical tools and times are associated with one another to prevent improper medical practices when medical practice is carried out.
Tracing the history of actions is important for other fields as well as the medical field. For example, in the field of food processing, efforts that enable history data for processing processes to be written and the history later traced have been made for the purpose of hygiene or maintaining the quality of a product.